We're Sick Like Animals
by Fae 206
Summary: Kurt has always been cursed to live a secret double life, one as a human and one as a house cat, however the curse enters a new phase around the twenty-first birthday, however Kurt has not told Blaine about this. Can Kurt get Blaine's fully mature acceptance of this issue or will the fact that it is sometimes sexually transmitted enough to give Blaine puppy dog eyes? No BreakUp
1. Shadow 1

**This chapter is short since it's kind of the premise of an idea and to see if people are interested in reading more, it probably won't be one of my main four updated fics, (Night's Shadow, Prioritizing Defeat, Losing Someone I've Never Had, and No Matter What, No Matter Where) but **_**if**_** people like it I hope to create something others will enjoy.**

**This is set after 5x20, no Season 6 stuff as of yet, will be a note when/if things are about to change.**

**Proper length chapters (2,000+ words) will be called chapters, shorter than 1500 are shadows.**

We're Sick Like Animals

**Shadow One:****  
><strong>**Everybody Wants to Be A Cat**

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel _hated_ not being normal, he hated that he had grown up spending large amounts of time by himself because of his mother's curse, a curse that he had had handed to him genetically. It had made him incredibly guarded from the world, it had made it so much harder for people to get to know him. Only one person had been able to break into the cocoon of shells that defended Kurt's soul, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt adored his fiancee and he knew that no matter what Blaine would love him, but the _knowledge_ of someone loving you despite your flaws and the actual sense of daring to be different, daring yourself to open up in other ways was difficult.

Blaine would surely have questions, but then again who wouldn't.

Hello, my name's Kurt Hummel and from the time I was born I have had random moments of turning into a house cat which become significantly more frequent around the age of twenty-one years old. I will literally have to spend a certain number of hours, hours I choose living as a cat instead of a person and I've been hiding this from you because I'm scared you won't accept me.

Kurt smiled though, he knew that Blaine would more likely tease him about it and be interested than blame him or hate him for it. Blaine loved him and Kurt smiled fondly over the memories of being with Blaine.

Okay, maybe today would be the day. He had felt so much more different, it was as if the last time he and Blaine had been _with_ each other had been magical, so releasing and so rewarding. Blaine had even described the moment as exhilarating, so surely this should mean Kurt would have the confidence to do this, especially since it was the hardest moment of all, the moment with most uncontrolled magic, two weeks before Kurt Hummel's birthday.

There was a rule with his kind (and yes there were others) that a man and a woman should never be together unless they were both cursed within this week as the mixing of their bodies might carry the curse and turn one of them into the soul animal, the animal that rested inside of them. So, yes, when Kurt had been alone he had looked out for any random birds that would haunt him, but he hadn't seen any of them.

Birds were always a bit of a distraction to other cats, but Kurt would have proudly protected _his_ bird and made sure no one hurt him.

Okay, so now that Kurt Hummel was looking at how elegantly his reflection was, how the hippo brooch gave his outfit the charming look he wanted to offset the seriousness, he left the bathroom and saw a very curly haired black puppy in his and Blaine's bedroom next to his mirror. The puppy looked at him horrified and barked.

Kurt usually didn't like dogs, it was probably because he was a cat after all, but there was such attraction to this puppy. Such love towards the very curly furred puppy. Such adoration towards the black, adorable, ball of fluff. Such tenderness to that nervous and insecure attitude the puppy had. Such…attraction to those honey-hazel eyes that were resting on him as if the puppy had just seen a ghost.

Blaine…


	2. Chapter 1 - What's Up Pussycat?

**AN: **I've been having a kind of crappy day today and I really needed to write something to try to bring just a spark of happiness into my life so I hope people enjoy it. Right now this is the only fic I've taken off of hiatus status but if I feel encouraged/motivated to write there's a much greater possibility of me doing so.

**Chapter One**

**What's Up, Pussy cat?**

Kurt stared at the puppy, the very very scared puppy and suddenly felt awful. He had had to cope with this curse his whole life, he had been brought up with it not being that _big_ of a change for him, he had learned to adapt. At twenty years old, Blaine was definitely _not_ accustomed to this.

"Blaine?" he asked as the puppy sat and looked at him making a whining sound, giving a begging puppy dog eye look with his…puppy dog eyes. "I'm going to pick you up okay, we need to talk. I need to explain why you're like this," he said as Blaine tilted his head to the side and looked frustrated, his eyes showing that he was asking Kurt how the hell he'd know.

Kurt took slow steps over to the puppy and hooked his hands underneath Blaine's paws before resting him on his arm. Blaine turned his body inwards so that he could collapse into Kurt's chest, his snout buried in Kurt's shirt as he kept whining. Kurt slowly walked over to the bed and climbed on, allowing Blaine to lay down on his lap.

"Honey, I want you to listen to me and please, please don't be upset with me," he said as he ran his hand down Blaine's body. He looked away, tears glimmering in his glasz eyes. He couldn't believe what he had done to Blaine and yes, there were ways of controlling this, Blaine wouldn't permanently be this way, but what if Blaine judged him because of it.

Since he was so lost in his own thoughts, Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine was now standing on his chest, trying to look into his eyes. It wasn't until a couple of barks told Kurt that he still hadn't come out with the truth.

"Blaine, I didn't mean for this to happen to you," he whispered as he ran a hand continuously through the dark curly fur. "Please don't be upset with me, if you…learn how to cope with the transformations you can live the _majority_ of your life as a human."

Kurt sighed and kissed the top of Blaine's head very gently, "I'm cursed. I'm cursed to be a half-man, half-animal because of a curse that was placed upon my own mother. I've been this way since I was born and I'm sorry I never told you, I never told anyone, before. The curse is that my DNA has some cat DNA in it as well and that is because a cat is the animal inside of me, just as it appears a dog is the animal inside of you, that is a soul animal and the cursed DNA takes on whatever the soul animal is."

Blaine looked at Kurt very confused as he barked again. Kurt looked at him, "I think that it's transferrable by having sex, but I didn't know if meant anything outside of heterosexual sense, there's never been a report of a man giving it to a man before."

Blaine tilted his head, he gave some soft whines and then settled down on the top of Kurt's chest, starting to nuzzle Kurt's neck as if telling him it was all okay. "Are you mad at me for being cursed?" he asked as Blaine looked at him and shook his head, "Are you angry I haven't told you before today?" Blaine barked in response, "Do you hate me for cursing you?" he asked as Blaine gave a very strong shake of his head. "Do you think you'll forgive me?" Kurt asked, stroking Blaine more as his heart started to light up.

Blaine barked with a strong 'yes' and started licking Kurt's neck. Kurt wrapped his arms around the little puppy.

How could one person be so accepting that he cared more about _Kurt__'__s_ feelings than the fact he now had a tail and four paws. "There are ways Blaine, of you being able to be like me, spending long periods of the week as a human and only a handful of hours as a dog. I promise to teach you what I know," he whispered as he put Blaine on the bed beside him.

"You want me to show you my animal form too?" he asked as Blaine panted just like a puppy might. Kurt closed his eyes as he imagined his soul leaping into a cat's body and only a minute later he was on the floor as a cat. A gorgeous brown-grey Siberian that looked perhaps one year old.

Blaine backed up a little as Kurt sat before him, wrapping his tail around his paws, his ears folded down, he had a very guilty expression on his face as he looked at Blaine. "I was too embarrassed about this form to tell you, too afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with me, you still don't, we can be together for as long or as—"

Kurt waited nervously, feeling his tail thumping against the bed as the little puppy came towards him and then he smiled softly as he felt Blaine still nuzzling his chest, he felt that wet nose and that body that was only a little over a third the size of his (though wow Blaine would get _huge) _very close to his fur.

Kurt placed his two front paws on Blaine's back and lightly pushed until the little puppy rolled onto his side. "I think I can only speak to you now because of the rule of quadrupeds," Kurt told him, "Although most animals can understand human language, there are certain groups that can only understand one another and then different languages you can learn. We're house pets, or domesticated animals."

Blaine sighed and then looked up at Kurt, "So you can understand what I'm saying right now?" he asked with small little pants, Kurt nodded so Blaine gave the puppy equivalent of a smile, "Okay, so whilst I'm disappointed you didn't tell me, I do understand and as weird and uncomfortable as it is I'm glad I get to share something else with you." Blaine sat up opposite his fiancee, "You could have told me though, I _would_ have understood. You also look like a very beautiful cat."

Kurt rolled his eyes before reaching out to put a paw on Blaine's nose, stopping him from coming towards him, "Please don't refer to me as beautiful Blaine, I'm still a guy."

"I call you beautiful all the time anyway," Blaine said as he licked Kurt's paw and Kurt drew it back. He stared at all the grooming work he'd now have to do. "Well, you look amazing. You're a very…attractive cat?" he laughed with some little barks, "It's so weird."

Kurt sighed as he walked up to the pillow and stretched out before falling into the pillow, Blaine coming to lay beside him so that they could look at one another, "If I had known you would have had _this_ response I might have told you before we had sex," he whispered as he licked the paw that Blaine had licked, he purred as he leaned his head out and licked Blaine's fur too. "I was so sure that if I ever told someone I loved they'd try to call some kind of science security that they have for aliens."

"Well," Blaine smiled as he managed to reach out a black paw and place it on top of Kurt's brown one as they hooked their toes (nearest they could to holding hands) "I don't think _the_ Kurt Hummel ever expected to fall in love with a guy who like science fiction and comic books. I am happy with you though and if this is an added perk, we can get me back to being human before the end of the summer right?"

"If you work with me then you should be able to choose which twelve hours of your day you're human and which twelve you're a dog by the end of summer," Kurt tried to reassured him,"And I'm happy too. I'm happy to have such an accepting and loving and supportive partner, even if he is a dog." Kurt joked as he pressed Blaine's nose with his other paw.

"Will it cause any difficulties for you…if I'm a dog…" Blaine asked as Kurt shook his head.

"Doesn't matter to me at all. Interspecies dating is…common with my kind. I just can't stop making jokes about how dogs are dumb," Kurt joked as he leaned forwards and started to lick Blaine's nose. "Just defend me to all the dog friends you'll make."

"Hey, if I have to defend you, I don't want those kinds of friends to begin with," Blaine smiled as he let a deep breath out, "Kurt, thanks for…telling me…"

"Thank you for loving me," Kurt smiled as he squeezed Blaine's paw again.


	3. Chapter 2 - You ain't nothin but a hound

**AN:** Wow, I'm very happy with the amount of people who like this story, it made me happy during my volunteer session when I saw this. I hope you also enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

**You ain't nothin but a hound dog**

Kurt hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he heard the noise of meows outside the loft and he moved, it was strange that he would hear them so high up, not impossible, but strange. He stretched out before finding that his warm, fluffy body, was curled around the tiny curly haired puppy.

Kurt still couldn't believe that he had found somebody who was alright with who he was, who could accept this part of him and still be adorable. Kurt licked the top of Blaine's head and buried his fluffy head into Blaine's again, trying to figure out whether to wake him up or not.

Soon a Russian Blue cat was sitting outside of the apartment and Kurt slowly got away from Blaine and went to the window, smiling as he heard the little puppy snoring. Kurt didn't like Cedric very much, he also did not think that Cedric was an intelligent name for a cat. Cedric was a flirt, he was someone who wanted to get with other cursed males, but had had no luck because those who were cursed didn't want to admit to being gay. It would be a double strike to some.

Kurt didn't mind, but only if _Blaine_ was the one he was making the sacrifice for.

"Hello Cedric," Kurt said in a confident manner as he stretched out on the floor and then jumped up to the counter next to the window. He yawned and looked back at Blaine who was starting to wake up, "I didn't know you'd come crawling back so early in the day."

"I didn't know you could look so attractive after such a cat nap," Cedric said in a southern Californian accent, "Your fur needs some licking, think I could help with that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat with a strict look in his eyes, "As if I would let _you_ touch my fur," he said with a glimmer of pride in his eyes, "I suppose this isn't the type of witty conversation you are waiting for."

"I could be a very good groomer for you," Cedric insisted as Kurt stretched his paw out and started licking it himself.

"Unfortunately, I don't allow just anyone to touch my fur. I don't want anything messing it up," Kurt sighed as he fiddled with the window opening, "I suppose I could let you in, but if you get those fleas in here you'll be paying for all needed repairs and replacements."

Kurt managed to get the window open with his paws and Cedric slipped in. Jumping down onto the floor, Cedric strutted around the apartment as Kurt sighed exhausted. He might as well get _Cedric__'__s_ visit over and done with, it was always worse when he waited. He looked around at the furniture and tried to get ideas about how to save the apartment.

He got interested by a loose thread for a moment before he heard a whine coming from the bed where he saw Cedric with his paw on top of the still sleeping Blaine.

"Hey!" he hissed as he jumped onto the bed skillfully and pushed Cedric with his head so he could cover Blaine's body with his front paws, "He is not for you."

"It's a dog, you know how much I hate them," Cedric commented as he lifted his paw and let his claw came out and Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, licking his cheek as Blaine started to wake up.

"Don't insult him, this is my love, my partner," Kurt announced, such pride in his face as Cedric stared at him completely disgusted by this.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as his eyes widened and Kurt licked his nose with a smile. "What's go-o-o"

Kurt's eyes widened as he heard the pain and then looked at Cedric who had bitten Blaine's tail. Kurt felt his anger inside of him and he brought his claws out and held them near to Cedric's face, "I hate violence, but don't test me. I hate violence but I will make an exception if I have to if it involves Blaine."

Blaine went to Kurt's side but Kurt moved his body so it was blocking Blaine, so that _Kurt_ could physically defend Blaine for once.

"What do you mean that this…this…_dog_ is your partner, your mate?" he asked, "I thought your mate wasn't cursed."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "The curse passed when we were having sex, the two of us, we have sex and when Blaine is in a state where he can be human again, we're going to continue having sex. Does it really matter if he's a dog, a bird, a pig, or even a rhino? I met him and loved him as a human and he cares about me, he doesn't care that I'm a cat, he cares about _me._ You probably wouldn't like me if I wasn't cursed."

"So he's a late in life transformer?" Cedric asked as he looked at Kurt, "You are worth so much more Kurt, you could do so much better."

Kurt frowned as he licked Blaine's head and gently checked over his tail with his paws, "Don't you get it? I'm the reason he's changed and I got worried that he would be upset with me, but we're happy together. We love each other, I think we love each other more than ever right now?"

Kurt looked around the apartment, "This is our home and I want you to leave, leave or I'll transform into my human state and toss you out."

Cedric sighed, as he jumped down from the bed and started to walk to the door, "I'm not sure why you are still in your cat form if you don't want someone to discuss being a cat with…" he sighed as he walked to the door and scratched his claws down the wooden frame.

"You are stupid Kurt, whoever thought it was possible for a cat to love a dog? Dogs are idiots who will love anything that tells them to love it. I bet that dog would have more fun chasing his tail than with you. Foolish laune"

Kurt frowned as he licked Blaine again, "Stay here honey," he whispered before coming up to Cedric. "This is my fiancee's first day in animal form, I am staying in this form so I can help him and keep him calm and make him happy. Trust me, you are _not_ worth as much to me as my partner's happiness and even if he _is_ a dog he is worth so much more to me than you could _ever_ be,"

Kurt took a deep breath and after a little over a minute he was back in human form, "Cedric, get the hell out!" he snapped as he opened the door to the loft and let the Russian Blue transform into a very thin and well dressed man with short spiky black hair and a few piercings here and there.

Kurt shoved him out and then slammed the door closed before returning to the bed, "I need to see your tail okay?" he said, pulling Blaine into his lap, "I can't understand you right now, I know, it sucks, but…"

Kurt sighed as he felt the bite mark and went to get some of the cream he had in the apartment, "I have some ointment that might help, but it's more for cat's, you want to give it a try?" he asked, but Blaine shook his head.

"You want to help me order some food so we can get something to eat? You fancy getting some Japanese food, if I'm going to be a cat for this meal I'd prefer to go the sushi route," Kurt said as he saw Blaine's appreciative eyes and heard him panting.

"Hang on, I'll find a takeout menu online and we can decide together, maybe some beef teriyaki, something with beef in it _should_ be best." Kurt brought his computer to the bed but felt Blaine start to curl up on his lap, "I'm sorry about him, I promise that even though you're a dog and I'm cat it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is you make me feel loved, and safe, and special. Thank you for that," he grinned as Blaine started licking his hand.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Lone Wolf

**AN: **So I'm still a little shaky when it comes to writing, I took a class and the instructor told me to consider my career choices so I started having panic attacks around writing. I'm not going to be watching Season 6, but I still love Klaine and I want to write my stories - hufflepuff-fay

**Chapter Three**

**A Lone Wolf**

Kurt had forgotten just how laaaazy, cat naps could be and he didn't realize it until he heard a rushing around the apartment. He and Blaine had eaten some good Japanese food and there was some sushi left, there was some milk and water in bowls and he could hear the sound of chewing. Stretching a paw out, Kurt kept his eyes closed and just purred as he relaxed in the light of the moon reflecting on just before they went to sleep 

—  
><em>"<em>_Okay, so food is here,__" __Kurt tried to tell the puppy as he put everything on two different trays on the floor in food dishes, __"__I__'__ve been eating this way all my life, well have had many times eating this way so if you get stuck I can help.__" __Kurt ran his human hand through Blaine__'__s fur. __"__Don__'__t think of it as embarrassing as it__'__s only the two of us here.__"_

_Kurt grinned as he saw Blaine eat nervously, dipping his snout into the bowl and attempting to capture the small bits of food, when he knew Blaine would be okay, Kurt turned into his cat form and ate too._

—_-_

He still wasn't sure _why _he was this lucky, he hadn't been lucky in much outside of his relationship with Blaine (minus the cheating of course), but he had managed to find someone who accepted the most secret part of him and he had to be very happy for this. Blaine accepted him as a cat, he accepted him as an animal, and that was something to be thankful for.

"Door!" he heard Blaine pant and Kurt stretched his paw out, knocking some sleep out of his eyes and trying to look up at the dog who was going side to side barking at the door.

"Honey," he sighed as he jumped down, "What are you—-"

Kurt was about to continue when the door was slid open by a glam rock vampire. Elliot! Why was Elliot here? Had they agreed to meet? What time was it? Was Elliot hoping to rob them of their skin care products in the middle of the night!?

As he glanced around, Kurt caught sight of the time, seven thirty….okay, maybe his skin care products would be safe tonight?

Kurt padded up to Elliot and sat in front of him as Blaine sniffed Elliot's pant leg. Kurt blinked. Did dogs think they could actually sense things from the _smell_ of someone's pant leg.

"Kurt?" Elliot asked as he held the phone, "Okay, I was calling you because I came to get my sheet music back, but you weren't there so I'm just gonna grab it. Call me back if there's a problem?"

Elliot sighed and hung up the phone. He looked around and then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

In only a moment there was a wolf cub in the apartment and Blaine looked at Elliot in shock and rushed to Kurt's side who was looking as if he had seen a phantom. He fell backwards in the shock as Blaine tried to prod him back up using his head.

"Elliot?" Blaine asked before looking at Kurt who was still staring in complete shock, "Did Kurt know that…"

"No…" Kurt shook his head as he stared ahead at the wolf cub, the stylish fur and the gorgeous eyes. There was such a rough, rugged look compared to the domestic puppy dog. "Elliot?" he asked almost speechless. "You're a…"

"Kurt, wow, now I _know_ that there was a reason we had to meet," Elliot smiled as he looked at the two of them, "You know, these animal forms really fit the two of you," he reached out and touched Kurt's nose, but Blaine put his paw on top of Elliot's leg.

"I like you," Blaine tried to remind the wolf, "I love that you're Kurt's friend, but this is _MY_ Kurt, I thought I told you that."

Elliot nodded as he went to look at the two of them, "So, which one of you was cursed first?" he asked as Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt lifted a paw as he sat down.

"I've been cursed since birth, my twenty-first birthday is coming up soon and because of this I'll have the same kind of powers that you do to use over my curse. Still, we both know that with the curse comes another curse that if you are intimate with someone the curse might be passed onto them. Blaine and I are intimate a lot so when I found him in this state I thought that he might even want to leave me, but he's accepted me and we're getting through this together, right baby?" Kurt asked as he turned to look at Blaine.

Blaine made a whine, "I wouldn't say accepted as a single thing, I love Kurt and I love knowing this secret and sharing this secret with him. It just shows me how amazing he is." Blaine sat up prouder and Kurt's expression softened, he came up to his fiancee and nuzzled his head, chin, and cheek.

"Awesome for you two, so you are definitely not going to do the elimination rule, Blaine?" Elliot asked as Kurt placed a paw on Blaine's paw very very calmly, "I mean if you leave Kurt now and never see him then no cur—-"

"Nothing is worth losing or leaving Kurt," Blaine said proudly as he nuzzled Kurt back. "Even if I had to spend the rest of my life too hideous to be seen by the outside world, as long as I was with Kurt then it would be okay, but being a puppy isn't too bad, I mean…there are cookies and walks and I'll finally be able to understand the enjoyment that comes from playing with chew toys."

Elliot stared at the two of them and shook his head, "So is it new?"

"First day, but with Kurt that doesn't matter," Blaine replied, "I'll always be thankful for him being in my life, my one and only prince Charming." Blaine licked Kurt's ear despite Kurt trying to wriggle away.

"I lick you," Kurt reminded him, "You don't lick me."

"Okay, I better give you guys some privacy but this is something good, something that links me and I'm glad for that, been feeling a bit of a lone wolf," he grinned as Kurt dashed over to the bookshelf and grabbed the folder of music sheets before bringing it to Elliot. "You can borrow what you want, I think Blaine needs my attention tonight."

Kurt jumped onto the bed and looked at the puppy dog on the floor and the wolf cub a few steps away, one humble and tame, domesticated and loving, the other more rock and roll, more adventure, more live a life on the edge. Kurt _definitely_ wanted that fluffy, curly, ball of innocence.

"Night Elliot," Kurt smiled as he came to stand next to his little puppy. When the door slid closed again Kurt shook his head, "You are going to get so huge and then I get to ride you,"

"And you get to…ride me?" Blaine repeated

Kurt nodded, "When you're a full grown dog and I'm a cat, I get to ride you."


End file.
